


Memories

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: (i don't know how the game ends), AU, Depression, Fluff, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Memories, No Spoilers, Post Game, the protagonist lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Somehow Morgan had done it: Destroyed Talos I, the Typhon, and escaped back to earth with January. But now he is aimless, missing memories due to his experiments. But down here he has time and help to get them back.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I am not finished with the game so I guess it could be an AU? :D I don't know how it ends, probably not like this though.

January had a human body now. A body that resembled a human, Morgan reminded himself, not one that was actual flesh and blood. He had scanned January’s new systems, and together they had tried to work out what exactly it was that this body could do. His very lonely, and a little bit perverted mind had wondered about specific functions, but had reminded himself that this must be as strange for January as it was for him. Apparently the old Morgan had worked on this project in complete secrecy, even from January. Which was baffling to the current Morgan. 

 

Together they would have surely been able to work much faster, wouldn’t they? Or had the old Morgan been too embarrassed about this project? Could it be that he had feelings for him long before he switched bodies? Everything was so difficult now, trying to find out who he was, who he had become… January could tell that he was different now, but did he care? Could an AI have feelings for him? 

 

Morgan sighed and looked outside the window, not into the vast darkness of space but into the blue sky of earth. He couldn’t even remember for how long he had been back time… time seemed so different now. He had been dwelling far too long on what he had gone through, and what he had lost. Talos I was gone, it was… for the better, the old Morgan had thought at least. He still thought of what good his discoveries could have done, what they could have meant for mankind. But he was the only one to retain the powers from the Typhon, and he had to keep them hidden. 

 

Sure, he could remove the neuromods, but then… then he would forget. Again. He couldn’t go through this, not one single time more. He was tired, far too tired. Forgetting would be easier, wouldn’t it? To not remember the nightmare that he had gone through, or the nightmare that had chased him every single second on that damned station. Still, the thought of waking up one more time and realising how much time had passed, how much time he had lost… The thought was unbearable. 

 

“Morgan.” 

 

He turned and saw January standing there. No more TransStar uniform, now he was wearing simple jeans and a black t-shirt, tight enough to show the defined muscles that weren’t actually muscles but definitely confused Morgan very much. January had expressed concern that Morgan wanted to take him with him back to earth, but to him there had never been any other option. He would go with January, or not at all. 

 

“You have drifted off again, I have called you multiple times.”

 

“Sorry, January,” he looked back to the window, his fingers still curled around the mug of tea, now cold in his grip. 

 

“There is no need to apologise, I am merely concerned about your mental state.”

 

Concerned…? Was this a normal routine for an A.I.? 

 

One hand came up to curl in his hair, he took in a few deep, long breaths. Sometimes it was hard to remember things that he seemed so sure of during other days. The experiments had effects on him, not just a personality change, but memory problems aside from the obvious. He didn’t know if he could even call himself a scientist anymore. 

 

“Is your brother’s death weighing on you?,” January asked, a bit closer to him now. 

 

“I don’t care about him,” Morgan replied truthfully. During those last days on the station, he had learned that he couldn’t trust him, not an inch. “I… care about everything we lost.” 

 

He wasn’t even sure that he cared anymore. About anything. 

 

“Morgan I-,” January broke off, and Morgan watched as he turned away to gather a blanket from the couch. He stepped closer to him then, and wrapped it around Morgan’s shoulders, making sure it enveloped him properly. 

 

Breaking off sentences like that was very strange. January was an A.I., it was not supposed to happen… Which could only mean that January was developing on his own, into something that Morgan hadn’t intended when he first created him. He was becoming his own person. 

 

“Why did you do that?,” Morgan asked, fingers curling in the soft fabric of the blanket. 

 

“You were shaking. Did you not notice?” 

 

“I suppose not…”

 

Morgan squeezed his eyes shut, as if that could somehow let him escape the sharp pain he suddenly felt in his temple. It was always this way, when he remembered something that had been wiped from his mind. He tried to fight the pain, but eventually, he always gave in because he yearned for these memories, especially the peaceful ones. 

 

He was back in his office on Talos I, bent over his desk, working, working. He was always working, made easier by the fact that day and night had little meaning up here. Sure they were supposed to stick to a normal schedule, but Morgan had never been one to leave unfinished work around. 

 

A gentle buzzing approached him, but he was deep in calculations, completely lost in thought. The station could crash and he would not notice. He didn’t know if minutes or hours passed, but when he finally was aware again of his own body, he noticed it was covered in a blanket, and a fresh cup of tea had been set by his side.

 

“Who-?” 

 

His gaze fell to January, hovering in his office, flying from side to side and gathering sheets of papers that he had dropped to the floor. Then he came back again, set them down in a neat stack and turned towards him. 

 

“It is five am, Morgan,” January said, and he almost, almost felt like he was cross with him. But that couldn’t be, January was an A.I. “You should go to sleep.” 

 

“I guess I’ll crash on the couch for a bit,” he replied, stretching and then reaching for his cup of tea. He was a little sad he hadn’t seen January carry it in with the two metal pincers that served as his hands. It had probably been pretty adorable. “Thanks, January.” 

 

“It is my pleasure.” 

 

Morgan turned to look at him for a bit. There was no face there, so there could be no expression but his voice… Was he pleased? He shook his head at the thought, he was clearly delirious from lack of sleep. With January’s blanket still around him, he practically fell onto his couch and was immediately out like a light. 

 

“Morgan, Morgan.” January’s voice pulled him from the memory, and in an instant he was back on earth, back in the here and now. Back with his January. 

 

“Memory,” he mumbled, realising that January’s hand was on his shoulder. 

 

Ever since that…  _ moment _ of weakness on the station they hadn’t been intimate again. Kisses, yes, but Morgan felt so awkward about anything more. He knew that the old Morgan had been  _ very _ thorough when he had built this body, more was definitely doable but should he? Wasn’t it taking advantage of January who probably didn’t know better than to do anything Morgan asked? 

 

“Perhaps you should sleep for a while, you’ll feel better when you wake up.” 

 

“It sounds so sure when you say it like that,” Morgan said, but smiled when January gently guided him through their apartment and towards the bed. Their bed, he supposed, as they shared it - albeit innocently. 

 

It was big and soft and warm and so much better than anything Talos I had had to offer. He sank down on it with a sigh, hand still clinging to January as he covered him with another blanket. Morgan did not want him to leave, but felt stupid and needy for wanting to ask him. He did not have to, as January reached out and brushed through his hair, then calmly walked around the bed to slide under the covers on the other side. 

 

Morgan closed his eyes, but the headache did not go away. He was brought back to Talos I, his bed in the crew’s quarters. He didn’t really know why he was so reluctant to get out of bed, he only knew that whatever was awaiting him outside of it would not be pleasant. It probably had something to do with Alex. 

 

“Morgan your appointment starts soon,” January’s voice was close, but he swatted at him. 

 

His hand hit metal. 

 

“Ouch.” 

 

There was silence except for the buzzing of January’s motors keeping him afloat. The silence judged him. 

 

Holding his hand pulsing with the pain from hitting a very hard metal object, Morgan stared at his cabin’s wall. For how long could he pretend that this hadn’t happened? Could he erase the memory from January’s hard drive? Not that his A.I. would judge him… or did he? 

 

“Oof, what the fuck?!” 

 

He turned to figure out where that sudden pressure on his body had come from and stared, eyes wide when he realised it was January. On him. He had dropped himself on him. 

 

“Apologies, Morgan. It seems I have malfunctioned.” 

 

Morgan stared. January was… lying. The fuck?! How- How could he be lying? 

 

“Malfunctioned my ass, gett off me!,” he said, and indeed January’s motors started up again, and he righted himself in the air. “Well now I’m definitely awake. Wait a minute-” 

 

Rationally he knew January couldn’t smile, but still… the glint in his sensors made him think that on the inside, he was laughing. 

 

A hand squeezed his, and when Morgan opened his eyes the memory was over. His… twin was looking back at him, though that description hardly fit anymore. There were so many difference between them that were so stark to him that he could perhaps be his brother, but not his twin. The cheekbones were different, he didn’t have a beard like he always had, and there were those golden eyes that gave a hint to the fact that January wasn’t human. But what really was ‘human’ anyway? Morgan himself had tested that definition, had pushed the boundaries and now he wasn’t even sure anymore. 

 

“January?,” he asked sleepily, inching closer to him, just a bit. 

 

“You were still remembering, weren’t you?” January’s eyes scanned him, something like worry in his eyes. “I was not aware of the extent of your memory loss.” 

 

“It’s just little things,” Morgan lied. “I still wish I hadn’t lost them.” 

 

“Memories make up what we are- what… humans are,” January corrected himself. 

 

“Do you feel human?,” he asked, squeezing his hand. 

 

“I… am confused,” January admitted. 

 

Confused wasn’t supposed to be in his programming, and his hesitation only confirmed his suspicion: That January had become so much more than what he had been intended in the beginning. But that process… it had started a long time ago, if those lost memories he was now regaining were any indication. 

 

“I used to be very sure of why I was built, and what my purpose was,” he continued. “But I did what you wanted me to do, and I am still here. I always suspected I would… end.” 

 

“I don’t want you to,” Morgan whispered. January was all he had left. 

 

“I… I don’t think I want that either.” 

 

Morgan gave him a smile then, and very hesitantly, January returned it. He looked lovely when he smiled, a concept, Morgan thought, that was probably new to him.

 

“I feel like I… took advantage of you,” Morgan said, unable to look at him. “When you… erm, did that… you know, for me.” 

 

January’s free hand came to cup his cheek, and very slowly Morgan met his gaze. The smile was still there. A smile that made his knees weak. What did that say about him? He was attracted to an A.I. An A.I. that had a strong resemblance to himself. Was he just crazy, or was he a narcissist? 

 

“I am not innocent, Morgan,” January said. “I am connected to vast networks, I know the human body and what it requires. I know you are complex, and have needs that I may not completely understand yet but… It was what you needed. And I will happily give you everything you need.” 

 

“Because that’s your programming.” 

 

“Perhaps. It is what I wish to do.” 

 

Morgan squeezed January’s hand, pulled it close to press a kiss to its knuckles. 

 

“I just don’t know if this is right,” Morgan whispered against it. “I don’t want to hurt you. I think… I think that I cared for you long before I started making this body.”

 

He huffed, smiling bitterly. 

  
“How pathetic, I can’t fall in love with a human.” 

 

Something whirred inside January, and Morgan realised what he had just said. In love. He was in love with him, he couldn’t deny that any longer. He wasn’t sure he could say it out loud though, and so he kept staring at that point on January’s chest, avoiding looking into his eyes. He probably had sensors to see how nervous he was, but thankfully he didn’t mention it. Instead January pulled him closer, and Morgan sighed, relaxing into the embrace. 

 

“You haven’t slept in a while,” January said. “Rest now.”

 

“Alright, Doctor January.”

 

“Sometimes your humour eludes me…”

 

Morgan grinned against January’s chest, sighed another deep sigh, and let sleep take him over. It was true, he had been restless on his own in this bed, but somehow this made it much easier to fall asleep. He wondered whether January wanted this, whether he had seen the desperation in his eyes when he had been about to leave, or if he had downloaded a study that said physical contact can ease stress. Anything was possible. January could be looking at porn and he wouldn’t be any wiser. 

 

That night he wasn’t haunted by one of the many Typhon themed nightmares he tended to have these days, nor was he enveloped in the sweet nothingness that was a dreamless sleep. But a dream he couldn’t call this either… Once more a memory was making its way to his subconscious, giving him back precious moments he had lost. The familiar sight of his office on Talos I slowly spread out around him, fuzzy, fading in the background. This was odd, he could tell this wasn’t real, but he was unable to do anything but exactly what he had done when it occurred the first time. 

 

He had a plan. 

 

Slowly, very slowly he stalked up to January floating in the middle of the room, occupied with nothing at all. There was something in his hand, and while he could attach it to his cute little A.I. while he was powered down, there was no fun in that. He had to find out if he could sneak up on him, just cause he was a little bored at the moment. 

 

Plus, it would be hilarious. 

 

Ignoring the growing pile of paperwork on his desk, he stalked closer, careful not to make any noises. That included holding the little round things between his fingers, that threatened to jiggle with every move that he made. But he was close now, all he had to do was- 

 

“Morgan?,” January asked and turned around. 

 

Quickly he hid his hands behind his back, trying to look innocent while he was doing it. Could January even tell when he was nervous or lying? Probably. 

 

“Did you need something?” 

 

“Err, nothing just… taking a walk,” Morgan blurted out. “Through my office. Stretching my legs you know.” 

 

“I see.” 

 

“Don’t judge me.” 

 

“I wasn’t doing anything of the sort,” January assured him, but Morgan still had a sinking feeling that he did. 

 

“Well alright then…,” Morgan drifted off, eyeing January suspiciously. 

 

It didn’t work that time, but as he slowly wandered off January turned around again, floating through the large room. Those thin arms came out of his side then, the little pincers that Morgan found oddly adorable, to pluck some dead leaves from one of the plants here in his office. This was his chance. While he was occupied, he rushed towards him and reaching around, managed to push the two round little things to his chassis.

 

“Did you attach something to me?,” January floated back a little, as if he were offended by the mere thought. The dead leaves were still in his hands. Adorable.

 

“Nope,” Morgan said, totally unconvincing. 

 

Silence settled between them, and Morgan was trying so damn hard not to look at the googly eyes he had just pressed to January. Them, together with the somewhat puzzled stance and the silence as if he could see January trying to work this out was too damn hilarious. He bit on his lower lip to try and stifle his laughter. 

 

“This was very odd,” January said, just before he floated away. 

 

Finally he was able to giggle once January was in the room, sinking down on the couch as his legs were unable to hold him. His mind drifted between other moments, other memories, specifically of January floating into the room with the googly eyes, and Morgan absolutely unable to keep in his laughter. Every time, without fault, it was too damn hilarious for him to keep it in. January did not help by moving back and forth around him, making the eyes shake. 

 

"You are exhibiting very strange behaviour, Morgan. Should I call a medical operator?”

 

“No, no, I’m fine,” he brought out, wheezing with laughter. 

 

It had been so much fun for a while, confusing poor January and the sheer sight of him. Eventually though, the glue faded and they had fallen off. January had inspected them curiously, had asked Morgan what purpose these things served. It had been a difficult conversation, and he wasn’t sure that his A.I. could completely accept his explanation of “It’s hilarious”. 

 

Morgan wrinkled his nose, the sun’s rays were shining right into his face. Maybe if he willed it hard enough he could go back to sleep and relive this memory again, he liked this memory. Only when it darkened a little did he dare to open his eyes. January was lying on his side, propped up on one elbow and looking down on him. 

 

“You were smiling in your sleep,” he said. 

 

“Mhm. Good dream.” 

 

His good mood unfortunately did not last long. Morgan had no aim, no goal anymore. He hardly had held onto his fortune, and that only because of January. He wanted to be the man he used to be, driven, excited about science, but he wasn’t sure he could go back to that. Instead his outlook on life was bleak, and that often times ended with him sitting in the same spot at his table, looking outside. 

 

The world there seemed strange, surreal. He couldn’t be part of it anymore. 

 

“Morgan.” 

 

The familiar sound of January’s voice made him turn, and his eyes went wide. He was standing there, completely calm, with googly eyes glued to his forehead. As if on autopilot, Morgan stood and closed the distance between them. He cupped January’s cheeks, and made him move his head left to right, watching the eyes jiggle. 

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“I suppose it is less funny now that I have actual human eyes. Well, that is not quite correct, as they really are-” Morgan interrupted January with a kiss, grinning against his lips. Was January… heating up? Had the old Morgan actually programmed a sort of blushing-routine into him? He would have to make sure he wasn’t malfunctioning, but at the moment it was too damn cute. 

 

“Doesn’t matter. Thank you, for cheering me up.” 

 

“You are most welcome, Morgan.” 

 

He wasn’t really okay right now, but sitting on his couch and making out with January? That was definitely helping. Whenever he pulled away though, the googly eyes made him laugh again, so hard he had to hold his belly. It was him who pulled them off January in the end though, pulling him down so he would cover Morgan’s body with his own as they kept kissing. 

 

“You liked them so much though,” January said against his lips, barely pulling away enough to be able to say it. 

 

“I’d rather kiss you now.” 

 

“Resuming ‘kissing.exe’.”

 

“Oh my god are you serious?,” Morgan giggled again. 

 

“That was a joke,” January replied, a faint smile on his lips. 

 

“I have created a monster,” he joked, his giggles soon interrupted by another kiss. 

 

A handsome monster that was incredibly good at kissing. Morgan did not mind, not at all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://vallkyrieshepard.tumblr.com) for more info


End file.
